disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gottalovekick/the lengths they went for love chptr 5
CHAPTER 5: BETRAYAL DISCLAIMER: you should know by now all I own is the plot and my OC's :( well i got my 5 comments! yay i want another 5 this time! please :) And plz do not steal my Sleeping Death I INVENTED IT!!! Hope you enjoy :D :D :D "Oh my god!" shouted Milton and Eddie as Jack carried Kim through the dojo doors. "Kim, your hair is messed up!" said Jerry. "Thanks Jerry, you always give the best support." Kim gave a weak smile. "KIM!" Rudy ran through the doors of the dojo, practically crying. "Thank you so much Jack now tell me the story." Jack was about to do so but then Milton yelled "AT THE HOSPITAL!" and Kim whispered "Thank you, Milton" then passed out. The gang rushed to the hospital, coming up with a decent excuse that Kim had fallen off her bike and landed on a rock. When the doctors had disappeared, Jack told the gang the story. "It was the Black Dragons?" cried Eddie who was the shushed by Milton who then said "That whole 'true love's first kiss' thing must have been The Sleeping Death. It's a poison that puts people in a coma for approximatly an hour during which they can only be awoken by true love's first kiss. Otherwise they will sleep forever!" Jack finished the story just as the doctor came through the curtain "She has a few stitches but otherwise, she's fine." he smiled then muttered something about stupid bikes. Kim came throught the curtain a little pale but the blood had gone from her honey blonde hair and she was smiling. "Thank you so much." she aimed that at Jack. She hugged everyone and then looked at Jack, her big brown eyes glimmering. The others had sidled away, leaving the lovebirds to kiss. "So," Jack held Kim around the waist "There's this girl I wanna take to the cotillion thing. Do you think she'll come with me?" "I'm sure she'd love to." and they ran outside.(not into the sunset, sadly) The cotillion cameand Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack were at Jack's house, preparing. Jerry had decided to wear pink, (only because it was Kelsey's favourite)Milton had decided to wear blue, Eddie was in red and Jack had decided tuxes weren't so bad and went for a black blazer, black shirt, black trousers, purple tie and his purple high-top trainers. They sprayed some cologne and headed for the car. Meanwhile, Kim, Kelsey, Grace and Julie were at Kelsey's getting ready. Grace was in green, Kelsey was in pink, Julie's dress was a purpley pink and Kim was in a short, cream strapless dress with black heels, a black belt and a black hair flower. Kim hated dresses and makeup but it was a cotillion so there were no excuses. They took a group picture and headed to the cotillion. "Wow, you look amazing" all the boys said in unison. "You look great too" the girls replied at the same and Kelsey got out her camera, smiling and said "Pictures!" There was a group photo of the boys, a group photo of the girls, one big group photo with everyone, Eddie and Grace, Milton and Julie, Jerry and Kelsey and Jack and Kim. The dances started and by the end of the night, everyone had lost their energy and the feeling in their toes. Kim walked in to school and gasp. Jack and Donna Tobin. Kissing against the lockers. He wasn't stopping her. His arms round her waist, her arms round his neck. Kim woke up, gasping. It was a Monday morning. School. It was only a dream, Kim. It was only a dream. "That better not be deja vu." she muttered to herself, puling on a cardigan. Jack walked into school and Donna approached him. "Oh for the love of God, Donna." he said "I'm going out with Kim and I do not want to go out with you. Ok? So please leave me al-" "Quick, here comes Kim" she whispered and shoved him against the lockers, locking her lips with his, fiercly. Watching in horror, Kim stood like a statue in the middle of the floor staring at what she hoped to be her dream. "Maybethis isn't real. Maybe I'm still asleep" she pinched heself but nothing happened. Jerry, Eddie and Milton walked in and saw Kim, tears spilling, overflowing from her eyes, and took her into an hug. She pulled out quickly. "Wait here." she said to them "Call Rudy and tell him I'm coming home" She stormed over to the kissing couple and wrenched Donna away from Jack. "Get your hands off of my boyfriend" she said and slapped Donna. "Thanks Kim, I-" began Jack. "Why didn't you get her off you?" she yelled. "I tried but-" "You tried? Jack, you are a black belt in karate. You can get anyone off your chest!" "She's a girl." "I'm a girl and you're not afraid to flip me! We are through forever. That means friendships, that means as a couple and that means as even knowing each other. From now on you are nothing to me. Betrayal. It's all I feel" she whispered, running to Jerry and the others and hugged them. Milton and Eddie took her back to the dojo and Jerry approached Jack. "She's never gonna forgive you, man. Your broke her heart, yo." "But Jerry you saw!" "We all saw, Jack. We saw from Kim's perspective. We saw you break our new sister's heart. We saw what you did to her." and he walked away saying "Go kiss Donna's face off coz, dude, you just lost your four best mates." 'Awww poor Jack. What's he gonna do about it? What's Kim gonna do about it? JUST 2 SAY: Jack is the one who does the MOST lengths for love but there's one that Kim will do next chapter but it wont end with good results. What has the love of her life driven her to do? If you guess it right then I'll try and find a way of oozing you into the next chapter or another chapter if i can. ' 'So 5 reviews plz and guess what Jack has driven her to do (Well you've probably guessed now :( bother) c u next time :D :D :D ' Category:Blog posts